Spaceforce Vice Commander
Lieutenant Commander is the second medium level of senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force, they wear wine purple uniforms and dress suits with bronze epaulettes on them. On these they wear their brown lightning bolt, yellow stripe insignia on either side. About A Vice Commander is the equivalent to the rank of lieutenant colonel in the Army, Marines and Air Force and commander in both the Navy and Coast Guard. As many armed forces around the world have started shifting their attention from Earth bound troubles to the dangers from outer space. Space Force from its inception adopted the policy to allow all those working in these equivalent ranks for at least one year to transfer into it at this rank after successful completion of the Space Force Senior Officers Three Year Regiment at the Moon Base and other locations. They are considered legion grade officers (LGO). They therefore can be put in in charge of three to five hundred crewman as their direct superior officer. Duties As a Vice Commander you are directly in charge over a department or area on a ship. People report to you and you make personnel reports on all those in your charge. These reports are then send once a year to the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. They are crew commanders or assistant directors of operations, or in rare cases even vessel commander on Medium Class Vessels. Lieutenants and ensigns can rely on them for guidance and instruction. They are part of the staff on board a ship and are expected to function as such. Many Vice Commanders will also serve as an intermediary between the junior officers, the other senior officers and the flag and supreme flag officers. Vice Commanders are also expected to be working towards passing a masters degree or higher, in any of the twelve fields of the space force. You will also be assigned a Cadet Ensign to function as your administrative assistant or technical steward, depending on which master degree you are progressing towards. Promotion Anyone that has already been serving for one year in an equivalent rank in a Tau'ri military force, is allowed to enter into the Space Force Senior Officers Three Year Regiment at the Moon Base and other locations. Here you will learn all the inns and outs of live in space, ship systems and what is expected of someone who is serving as a senior officer in the Tau'ri Space Force. After successful completion you will be assigned for duty on a Deep Space Dreadnought Battleship for two consecutive years. Promotion to this rank is also expected to happen to 60% of all Lieutenant Commanders after three years of service by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. Those that have served for 3.5 years as lieutenant commanders are allowed to send a promotion request to the board. They then either decide to promote you within three weeks after receiving the request or they have you reassigned to the Tau'ri Planetary Pioneering Agency, who have many jobs for everyone. A third way to become a vice commander is by special placement by the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. Demotion and Dismissal As a senior officer you are expected to be able to deal out orders as well as take them. Abuse of power of a sexual nature will lead to an immediate court martial in which you will face dismissal from service, while other abuses of power and insubordination wil lead to a reprimand, before it leads to a court martial or demotion. Navigation Category:Military Ranks Category:Space Force Ranks